New And Improved Claire
by squigglesss
Summary: this is proberly exactly like morganville but with a twist claire is fiestyer and has more bite :  same characters as before and story will unfold.. i think
1. claire meets shane

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 1

'Oh god' i thought as i walked up and down the streets of morganville, 'i have no were to live, no place is open at this time of the night and that guy from the bus station is still folowing me'. I mean i am not a dumb person so therefore i know i am not unattractive but i am not the prettiest girl alive so why is he STILL folowing me it's creeping me out, and to top it all off i can hear him panting _yes panting i know _:/ but i suppose thats because i can walk fast when i want to.

Usually i am a good fighter because of the fighting and karate lessons i was put through by my brother but i was too tired from all the travelling i have been doing these past few days. 'sod it' i thought 'i am no cowerd, joey would be ashamed of me' so i spin around and run back the way i came ... .. 'oh well thats weird' ughhh i suppose i will go and sleep on a bench somewere but as i turn around i heard a voice yelling ;

"Hey what the hell are you doing out here at this time of night, don't you know its dangerous" Coming from the guy who is i am affraid to say out at night, i mean HELLO you was just telling me it's to dangerous. Err hypocrite anyone.

"Well actually i was just sightseeing, i don't see the problem in that do you officer" and i mock him even more by putting my hands in front of me "What so your going to spoil the fun and not take me in" and i put on a sad face just to emapthize the point.

I thought he would go mental at me again but instead he smilled and . he was and i am not joking the most fittest boy i have ever seen in my life, for all i know he could be a model. "Ok, Ok don't get cute, although i would'nt mind cuffing you" he said with a wink, and i could feel myself blush. WHAT THE HELL i thought i don't blush. Ever.

"Hahahah lol (** by the way people lol means laugh out loud just to let you know), **right it was really good seeing you but now i have to go and err go home yeah that" i said with a smile.

He didnt look convinced " Umhmmm and now you are going to tell me your mother tereas, so kid tell me were do you live, i'm intrigued"

Well now that miffed me off i may look like 10 but i am indeed 16 so pfft i decided to voice my thoughts "Don't call me KID mate i am 16 and proud"

He immediatly put his hands up in the air as a defense gesture and exclaimed "wow, wow,wow i was only joking don't get all hulk on me there" he saw me smile and carried on "But i am being serious, kid or no kid this is not a place to be out at night, so i suggest you go home or wereever your staying and stay, understand"

"umm yeah about that" i gave a nervous laugh because i could tell he was being serious. "i kinda umm don't have anywere to err live at the ermm moment" and i gave him what i thought was a reassuring smile.

He did not take to this kindly "What" he practically screamed "Oh for gods sake were in danger as it is, i am not going to get us both killed standing here talking like idiots. You can sleep at mine, i have two other house mates one girl and one boy so you dont need to be worried about that and we have a spare room. We will talk about this when we get home okai, no arguments"

"Sheisshhh what got up you bum and died ( **I know but i can't say the other word :'(. **) but finee i am totallly tired and need sleep or i get mardy"

I thought i heard him mutter "really i would never of guessed".


	2. eve in all her glory

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 2

"Hey my name is Shane by the way" Hotness oh sorry SHANE said sticking out his hand whilst half running half walking, What is up with this dude seriously.

"Hey i'm claire, and seriously can we please slow down, my feet are killing me i have been on them all day" i said with a whimper.

He gave an annoyed sigh and said " Right here's the deal if you want to live in morganville don't stay out after dark, there are evil little creatures hiding in the shadows Claire, waiting untill you turn around and then they will pounce, and it's your fault were out her practically running so no we can not slow down"

Just as he says this we stopped in front of a house witch litterally took my breath away.. Oh wait thats shane "WHAT THE HELL, put me down" i screamed kicking him and punching him as he legged it up the path.

"For once in your life do as your told and SHUT THE HELL UP", i looked over his shoulder because i was miffed of at him for shouting at me, when i saw the most horriblest thing EVER. A guy about shanes age had red eyes and fangs, i know FANGS.

"Oh My God" i whispered.

"Eve, Michael open the bloody door NOW" yelled a frustrated and out of breath shane

Sheeissh i didnt think i weighed That much. But as i thought that i was thrown literally thrown i mean do they not know who i am :O threw the door. "Nawwww whats wrong shane, scared i am going to steal your little girlfriend off you" he said in one hell of a creepy voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAH puhlease" i reply " Like i would ever go out with you willingly i would have to be either blind, or really, really dumb" i then started laughing. I guess he didnt like people doing that because he dived for the door and just.. bounced of i mean serously WTH **(That means what the hell ) **

Just then a girl in big black combat boots, black tights with skulls on, purple and black mini skirt and a yes you guessed it black t-shirt, on stood in front of me almost as protection and said "Now you listen and you listen good Brandon you are not welcome in this house hence you bouncing of the door, and if you touch one little hair on this kid's head i will personally beat you and stab you with a stake understand"

At this point shane was looking at the girl with pride but also panic in his eyes whilst looking back at me, but i just smiled and shook my head, this girl who i don't even now has just defended me in front of i don't know what, so i am not going to go mad because she called me little and a kid, i will let it slide. Just this once. She then slammed the door in the shocked err things face and turned around.

She wasn't beuatifull but she wasn't ugly either, she had pure white foundation on with bright red lipstick, and she had eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eyes with purple eye shadow huh colour co-ordinated with the skirt niceee :) she also had two pigtails. which were obviously black :D.

"Ummmm soo this is akward" shane said "soo am just going to go and get some chillie for me and Claire whilst you too get aquainted. See Ya"

"HEY, GET ME SOME CHILLIE OR ELSE" Shouted goth girl.

"Or what you'll attack me with your breath, zombie girl" replied a laughing Shane

"Oh he is so in for it now, but anyway my names Eve and i am guessing you are either a random girl Shane picked up from the streets being the hero he is or your his new girlfriend" She said smiling and stuck her hand out for me to get up.

"Umm option one :) and my name is Claire, he err said i can stay here for the night because i have only just came to morganville and i have no were to stay" i said with an embarrised smile.

This must of made something ping inside Eve's head because she said "Oh hey wait you said you didn't have any were to stay right" i nodded my head and she carried on "well we have been looking for a new housemate for a long time, but they were either weirdo's or plastics, so we turned them down but your great and it would even out the girls to boys ratio. What do you say michael" she asked looking over my shoulder.

And for the second time tonight a beautifull sight took my breath away, there was this guy in baggy jeans and a tight fitting black top with blond messy hair who honeslty looked like an angle. He didn't look very happy though because he had one hell of a frown on as he was looking me up and down.

" Hey i'm claire" I said sticking my hand out.

"And your not 18 so this is going to be a very short conversation, Eve, Shane secret room NOW" He replied sounding angry as he walked past me without a second glance.

Eve and Shane looked at each other nervously "What do you reacon he's going to say" asked a nervouse Eve.

"I don't know but your the one with the crush you can go first" replied shane to which Eve blushed. "Oh and Claire i have left some chillie in the kitchen with a can of coke on the side for you, make your self comfy this is going to be a long time" he said with a wink. again with the winks sheiishhh.


	3. claire and shane

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 3

Wow i thought they are taking a long time, i have been siting in the living room for over 30 minutes after eating all of the chillie under 5 minutes it was amazing, that guy can cook not only is he goregous he has the kind of bed head that makes me want to run my hands through it and he can cook. My ideal guy i thought as i heard shoes clomping down the satirs and a very excited girl screaming, "YEY, YEY,YEY,YEY CLAIRE GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOWWW YESSSSS"

I laughed and walked over to the stairs "Eve whats wrong huni"

"Wrong, nothing my dear Claire nothing is wrong because Michael has just announced you my friend are allowed to stay" the last word hand me covering my ears because it was a very loud squweak and by this time i was wrapped in her arms and was getting flung in every dirrection, i couldnt help myself i had to laugh she reminds me of my sister Chrissy. OH GOD i thought why did i have to think of her now it only makes me upset.

Eve noticed and said "Whats wrong CB i thought you wanted to stay"

I put on the biggest smile i could and said " argggghhh i ammm i cant wait were going to be roomiess" to which she began screaming again and spinning me around. As she enveloped me into a hug my smile dropped again and i sighed but Eve didnt notice because she was too busy huggin me. I didnt notice untill Eve pulled me back and i had to smile again that Shane was standing at the top of the stairs staring at me. OH CRAP i thought, he saw everything that just happened and is going to ask me later GREAT.

"Claire" Michael said as i turned around "The rent is £100 a month, you take turns cooking and cleaning and if you want to make an outgoing call you have to pay for it ok".

"Yes, thats fine. And thank you for letting me stay" i said with a smile.

He then came over to me and stuck his hand out with one hell of a smile on his face saying "That's ok you don't have to thank me you have to thank Eve and Shane they are the one's who kept on begging me expecially Shane" I looked over and saw Shane turn around but not before i saw him blush. Well i thought i might just have to see what happenes "So anyway sorry for being so rude earlier on it's just i have to be carefull with Shane around girls, he sort of has a reputation. So Hey my name'sMichael nice to meet you. he said with an emmbarissed smile.

I stuck out my hand and greeted him half way " Hey my name's Claire and dont worry about it" "Um but if you don't mind would it be ok if i go to bed i need sleep" I said with a smile.

But before Michael could respond we heard a voice from the other room "Or she will get mardy aint that right Claire" i just laughed as Eve replied

"Wow Shane i never thought you was Claires own personal stalker"

"Shut it zombie girl or i will tell Michael your little secret" I looked over at Eve and saw she was turning red from anger and then i looked at Michael and saw he was confused.

"What do you mean little secret Shane" No answer just silence, well i thought this is akwardddd "Eve, what did he mean". But he never got an answer because Eve ran upstairs but i saw the tears in her eyes.

I expected Michael or better yet Shane to go upstairs because he caused all of this but no they both looked at me and i said " Oh Right i get it just because i am the new girl i have to go see whats wrong" I never really got an answer but there smiles said everything.

"Fine" I huffed "But first" I walked over to shane who smiled at me and slapped him around the head.

"HEY" He said "That hurt, what did you do that for" holding his hand against his head, i vaugley heard Michael laughing in the background as i said "That is for making Eve cry mister and it's meant to hurt numpty not tickle" i started to grumble as i made my way up the stairs to Eve's room. Right here goes nothing i thought and knocked on the door just to get greeted by something big and hard lobbed at the door.

**Shanes POV**

WOW he thought Eve is really mad, he didn't think she would be that upset i mean come on i was only jokin. Just then i heard Claire knock on her door just to be greeted by a massive crashing noise. I looked at michael and he was looking at me with both eyebrows lifter way higher then they should.

"Jesus dude what was all that about, i mean this secret cant be that bad and you and Eve always fight but she never runs upstairs to cry, so spill" I only answer by motioning to my lips with a lock and key gesture, which says NO COMMENT.

We sat in silence for a while, and i was getting pretty bored so i thought about Claire. GOD she was beautifull, i can still remeber earlier on i was walking home from taking laura out bowiling when i saw her. At first she reminded me so much of Alyssa i just froze in place because i could only see her from behind but then she turned around and she took my breath away. She didnt notice me then and i just watched her for a little while, but she was looking all over the place and she had this expression on her face that reminded me of every man for it's self and i can remember thinking 'huh thats weird'.

Then she turned and walked away and thats when i called out to her, but when she started to get smart all i could think of was kissing her there and then in morganville. at night. in the streets. Shocking i know but i did. Now all i want to do is kiss her but i know nothing is going to happen because ;

A. She's 16. sigh.

B. Michael will kick my ass so will Eve, and personally i value my life too much

C. Something is wrong with her, i don't know what but i plan to find out. you could tell by her face earlier when Eve was spinning her around. and finally

D. I have no idea who she is, where she came from and were her family is.

But god i want to kiss her i mean that is really weird because the girls i go for are more blond, taller and have a bit more baggage in the chest department whereas Claire is like a little Pixie. Sigh. Oh well only time will tell and personally i feel like killing some zombies.

"Yo dude i'll play with you" Michael said giving me a weird look.

"Ok" I shrug and pass him the second remote. "Why are you looking at me like that dude it's creeping me out, i mean i know you love me and i love you to but dude i don't love love you"

Michael shurgs and says "What was you thinking about a moment ago because you never think that hard you could see the consentration on your face and you kept sighing, so tell"

Arghhh crappp BUSTEDD "I was just thinking about how laura looked tonight on our date she is fineee" i said with a cocky grin, but Michael wasnt listening he was looking over my shoulder and i thought please dont be claire. I turn around ans there is claire.

"Er how much of that did you just hear" i asked

she smiled and said " i was just thinking about how laura looked, along those lines" she jumped over the sofa and onto the seat next to me, whilst grabbing the remote of me and starts to kill the zombies. Just as i was getting over the shock of what sat before me, she turned and shot me a cocky grin and said "soooo did you get any action :D "

"Claire" Michael scolded

"Sorry, i can't help it me and my brother used to umm..." and she trailed of looking sad again she honestly looked like she was going to cry but she got her emotions in check and said "Sorry sir it wont happen again" and saluted Michael. He just laughed and turned abck to the game.

**Heyya guyss sorry this is all i can come up with i really have got writters block and to be honest it's not going very well. :D**

**Help would be GREAT guyss what should i rightt :)**

**Special thanks to tipsy14 she has helped me think of some stuff cheers Emma :D**

**Remember pleaseee revieww i need the helppp **


	4. shane's missunderstanding

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 4

"So" I said "Are you going to tell me what that Brandon person was because to be honest i really want to sleep, Eve has chucked me out her room, and that is just going to annoy me futher," Both Michael and Shane had froze on the spot, but just then Michael snapped out of it and said "umm Shane do you want to tell her or should i.."

I am guessing Shane decided to tell me because he said "Well can you remember out in the streets" i nodded " and i told you all those things about people lurking in the shadows" another nod " well umm i er wasnt lieing this town is run by Vampires".

They both looked at me to see if i was going to faint, cry, scream or just be in shock but all i said wass "Cool " and sat back to play the zombie game it was seriously cool it had ...

" Claire" shane said bringing me out of my daydream talk thing

"yeah" i replied

"Didnt you hear what we just said, this town. Morganville .. Doesnt that mean anything to you" he said looking at me like i was a crazy person

i smiled and replied "umm yeah i am pretty sure this town is run by vampires because you just said that but it doesn't really bother me i wouldnt be surprised to be honest if one of you were a vampire" i said messing around and laughing but then shane said very seriously

"No Claire we certanly are not vampires, i used to think Michael was one because he sleeps all day and stays up all night but i made him touch a cross and eat garlic and he never blew up or anything so he's cool" i looked at Michael and expected him to laugh but he looked away and kinda looked guilty hummmm i thought i am going to ask him about that.

"Wow great friend you are" and i smacked him around the head again.

"Hey" he cryed "stop doing that it hurts, why did you do it"

i laughed as i killed another zombie and said "because i felt like it and oh btw **( that menas by the way) **i would go and apolligies to Eve if i was you".

He looked kinda scared and avoided my eyes "umm i think i will leave it for tonight and let her cool off" he ended in a grin that in the short hours i have known him i have grown accustomed to.

"Well" I said "Your funeral"

He now looked curious "Why did she say something"

I just smilled and said "oh i vaugley remembering he say something like shane umm 5 minutes to come up and errmmm oh yehh you plastation in tatters."

Me and Michael just laughed as shane got a look of shock horror on his face and legged it up stairs.

"Did she actually say that" Michael said.

"Pftttt no ahah i thought it would be funny to see what happened, and he really needed to appoligies for what he did".

"Yeah"Michael said sounding really annoyied "What did he do, because if he is blackmailing her or anything -

"Wow, wow,wow down boy" i said interupting him "He isnt doing anything like that honestly, all i can tell you is Eve has a secret that wont effect you or Shane and she doesn't want you to know, so leave it at that"

"Well how does Shane know"

"Because air head got her drunk and pulled it out of her thats why" this just made Michael madder "Wait a minute" i said " You like her don't you" He blushed "OH MY GOD you do Michael you like her -

I was abruptly cut of because Michael's hand was on my mouth "For god's Sake women shut up"

I couldn't help it i started to laugh, he realised i wasn't going to say anything and pulled his hand away, just as Shane came down stairs with a massive grin on his face. He saw me and Michael and we jumped apart from each other.

Shane's smile imidiatly dissapered, he looked heartbroken and betrayed "I go away for one minute and you kiss Claire, Dude you are such a hypocrite do you know that" as he was saying this his voice got louder. He spun around and was upstairs in 3 long srides about 3 seconds later his bedroom door slammed closed.

Me and Michael were stood speachless we didn't know what to do "Well that was totally out of proportion" i murmered

"Yeah and he is totally out of line" Michael said, he brushed past me and was about to go after Shane when i grabbed his arm and said "Don't even think about it mister, if you go up there now all it is going to do is make an argument. This is my fault so i will go up and sort it out, after that i am going to bed." I kissed him on the cheek gave him a hug and said goodnight.

As i was making my way up stairs i didn't know what i was going to say to Shane but i thought 'Sod it' he is going to think what he wants to think. so i knocked on the door and waited.

"What do you want, and if it is Michael or Claire i DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU" said a peed of voice.

i just opened up the door and walked in as if i have been doing this all my life,

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing, this is my bedroom and i did not invite you in get out now" he said getting angryer every second

"Or what Shane, what are you going to do -

everything else was cut of as Shane crushed my mouth with his, i was expecting shouting and maybe a few things being thrown around the room but i was not expecting this so i froze, i couldnt help it. But as he kept brushing his mouth lightly over mine, i slid my hands up his chest so i could wrap my hands in his hair, but because i was too small he had to wrap one arm around my waist and pull me up which also meant pulling me closer to him. I couldn't believe it i thought i am kissing Shane Collins, it was like nothing i have ever experianced before, everywere he touched my sking was on fire and everytime he kissed me it made me want more - and it was over too soon.

As he pulled away i made a noise that was a cross between annoyed teenage girl and a moan, i opened my eyes to see Shane smilling at me like an idiot and he just had to spoil it all by saying ;

"Now who is a better kisser me or Michael because if it is me i think you should dump Michael or something but if it's Michael you can get the hell out of this house" at the end of that sentence his voice had gone hard.

"You are such an idiot" I said whilst smacking him around the head "First of all it's not your house so you cant throw me out, second of all i never kissed Michael, we were stood so close together because i found out he likes Eve and he put his hand on my mouth to shut me up you just came down at the wrong time, and immediatly jumped to conclusions and lastly you are a good kisser i choose you" he smiled at this but oh boy he wont be for long "But i do not and will not kiss you again becuase you are a pompus idiot that thought i was getting it of with his best friends behind his back"

"seriously what kind of girl do you think i am" and with that i pushed past him and walked out of the room. I heard him shouting my name but i just went to bed.


	5. michael and the truth

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 5

I woke up early because it was a new place and i need to get used to it first, so i went down stairs to get a drink when i saw Michael crouched down on the floor moaning out in pain, i panicked and ran over to him.

"Michael" I screamed "Are you ok, do you need anything do you -

"For god's sake Claire shut up, Please " he whispered " don't tell Eve or Shane ok"

I was in shock i think so all i could do was nod in agreement as Michael fadded away into nothing. I was sat there like a dummy for about 5 minutes and said out load for no reason whats so ever " so Michael is a ghost" i murmered and was surprised to feel a coldness on me, so i decided to test the point.

"If this is Michael make me cold once for a yes and twice for a no" once so yes.

"We are so going to talk later, do you understand" Once so yes. "good oh and btw me and Shane arn't talking but he is fine with you, and dont worry it is not because he still thinks we kissed its because of what happened after when i went to talk to him" for some reason i could feel the room getting icy cold so i took that as a warning that he was mad

"Don't worry" i repeated "We never did anything inapropiate" and i got no answer so i just left it and layed down on the settee, i thought i was only going to rest my eyes but i woke up to the smell of bacon and with the sun in my eyes. I yawned and stretched and only then did i realise i had a blanket on me 'oh' i thought 'Eve or Shane must of put a blanket on me'.

I stood up and went to go in the kitchen but i heard them both talking and i thought i would be stupid and over hear them.

"Well i don't know Eve, she was fine one minute and then when you hugged her she got this look on her face like longing but she also looked like she might cry, and then when me and mikey were talking she said something about her brother and she honestly looked like bawling,"

"humm well i wounder what happened to her family and why she's he by her self" i decided i should go and have a little say in this input.

I walked in and both showed the same emotion SHOCK " My whole entire family are dead. beacuase of me. and i have came to Morganville for a new life everywere i went and everything i did reminded me of them, so i moved" i said and it was suddenly very quiet. "Now if you'll excuse me i am going to have a shower" before any of them could say anything i sprinted up them stairs as fast as possible.

**Sorry its not as long guyss, but i will update soon. **

**I really do need your help tho because no i think i am just rambling so please, all your ideas will be used some way or another **

**thanksss**

**dont forget to revieww. :D**


	6. Problems and Joey

New And Improved Claire

Chapter 6

GOD. I thought as i stripped of my clothes and jumped in the shower, boiling i thought, perfect. 'why did i have to go and say that, now they know why i really came to morganville' i sighed and soaked up the water it wasnt untill i started sniffing that i realised i was crying.

Oh for god's sake Claire, i scolded myself stop being a wimp and stop crying. Your better than that i thought, Oh well atleast it's in the shower were no body can see me than in the kitchen for the whole world to see. I sighed again 'Jesus i thought i have been doing that a lot latley' and got on with my shower.

**45 minutes later**

Ahhhh now that is what i call relaxing i said outloud as i dived on my bed for the 2nd time that morning. Hmmmmmm i thought what shall i do today, well i have 2 options ;

1) go down stairs and have a full on heart to heart with shane about our little kiss, and then Eve about my little breakdown, Orrrrrr

2) I could go out and stay out untill Michael has re-appeared and take my mind of things with talking to him about his problems.

Just as i am thinking this i get a VERY unexpected text ;

_Joey_

**Hey babe it's me, i just woundered if you wanted to talk for a little while and yeah okai you know me so well make out, meet me in common grounds at 11.00. I'll be waiting xxxx**

_Me_

**Nawww why thank you but i have other things planned and why the hell would i want to kiss you. xx**

_Joey_

**Babe don't be like that all i want to do is talk, 5 minutes seriously, i'll buy the hot chocolate. :D xxxx**

_Me_

**Fine but only because i am a sucker for hot chocolate and you know it, and your right we do need to talk. xx**

"Well" I said out loud "I think, i am going to check out the cenery" i said with a flirtatous grin. What better way to get my mind off things in here with fit boys out there, well okai with Joey and yeah he did dump me but he is one hell of a better sight to look at then my bedroom celling :D, So i get my short shorts on as it is a warm day 'and thats the story i am sticking to' with some gladiator shoes and just a plain white t-shirt which sticks to me like a second skin. 'Oh and did i fail to mention you can see my bright pink bra through it'.

But as i run down stairs grab an apple from the kitchen and dive for the door i hear ,

"Claire wait, please i need to talk to you about what happened last night" Shane said sounding desperate.

"Sorry Shane i have totally forgotten what happened last night" i said with a truthful smile 'well i am a good lier' i thought"But i am sure you can jog my memory later on, same time same place yeah" I said with a wink "But i really have to get going Joey will be mad if i am late, see ya" i said with a wave as i saw anger in his eyes. So okai i have no idea who this Joey person is, i don't even know a Joey but i wanted to make him suffer for what he said to me last night, and if i get a kick out of it then hell i am only human after all i thought with an evil grin.

**Shanes POV**

WAIT. WHAT

"EVE" I shouted

"What the hell do you want" Came the reply from an annoyed Eve

"WHO THE HELL IS JOEY"

"What are you on about Shane, come on spit it out already i need to go in the shower".

I just growled in anger, hell i had a right to be angry me and Claire only kissed last night and yeah maybe she said she forgot but you could tell she was lieing and with the wink and all, HELLO that screams i totally know what happend. But then she drops the bomb and is all Joey this and Joey that, well fine she didn't say that but she might as well. I don't even know why i am acting like this because i have only known her for a day, yet something happened to me when we kissed, i have never felt that way with a girl before like so intuned and now that it's gone i just crave it and -

"OI, I AM TALKING TO YOU" and then came the smack, seriously what is it with girls and smacking boys.

So i rub my arms and say "Hey will you stop that, and Claire just said she was going to be late for 'Joey'" I mimicked in a girlies voice "And that he will be annoyed if she is"

Eve just laughs and says "Boyss"

Now that pee's me off even more "What do you mean 'Boys' I am serious, who is he"

"God Shane you can be so niave some times, there isn't a boy and there certanly isn't a 'Joey' believe me, Claire is just annoyed at you and she wants to make you jelous," she suddenly smiles and says very excitedly ".GOD. i know what to do, lets follow her and see what she does"

At first i was like no, no way at all i am not and will not stalk a girl for any reasons, But just as Eve predicts i cave in from the poking and proding and just well... Eve.

"FINE" i yell after minutes of agonizing pain 'little exageration there Shane', But i just grin and say "Lets go".

**Claire's POV**

Ugggghhh i thought i hate these type of talks, but as i walked into common grounds all that evapourated expecially becuase of the sight in front of me 'WOW' i thought Joey has seriously been working out. He saw me and beamed the same smile that used to have me swooning, but know it just took my breath away.

"Hey babe," he said as he came over and hugged me, he went in for a full frontal kiss but i moved my face so he got my cheek instead. "You wasn't kidding about the no kissing part huh" he kinda looked sad at this so i had to defend myself.

"Hey, it's not that but you expect me to kiss you after what you did and then you just show up, wait how'd you know were i was anyway" he looked guilty but i carried on "we will talk about that later, and then you expect everything to be hunky dory well i am sorry Jo it's not gonna happen" i saw him flinch when i said Jo because i have never ever called him that even when we were not together.

"Wow i guess it's really over this time then huh, considering you won't even say my name properly" he looked upset again

"Well what would you expect" i said quietly "I gave you everything Jo my heart, my love and my... Virginity and you left me straight after. It broke me Jo, But i've changed i am not the same girl anymore, i don't let people run all over me i stand up for my self and i am proud of it." And to be honest he looked proud of it, i decided i needed a change of subject because all in all i did still love Joey and when we put it together we could be really good mates.

"Sooo" i said with a cocky girn on my face "Loving the new look, you been working out it kinda makes you look even sexier and you now have that dangerous vibe coming off you, i likee" He just leans back, streches his legs out in front of him and foldes his arms behind his neck.

"Too right baby after you left, i needed to get my head sorted out because i couldn't believe what i had done to you, to us, and i realised that i had lost the only good and decent thing in my life" He looked really sincer i thought, ughh i don't know i might give it another try but thats it "so i lost my self in football. and the gym. and basically everything else to get me fitter"

"Well i said it suits you" But i never really smilled i just looked at the table lost in thought

"Hey,hey,hey we will have not of that CB" he whispered as he placed his hand under my chin and brought my face up to meet his eyes.

"Right here's the deal" i said "you get one more go mister but if you mess around and lose me again it's over fammouse understand" But as i was saying this i couldn't keep my eyes of his mouth, and before i knew it my mouth was crushed to his.

**Big thanks guys to all the people who have reviewed and given me ideas :D**

**speciall thanks to ndayizeye for the help on this chapter, theres more on it's way but i need IDEASSSSSSS :)**


	7. Shane, Joey and the fight :O

New And Improved Claire

**Chapter 7**

**Claire's POV**

But it finished as soon as we started, i growled in response and looked up to see who had just interupted me and was surprised because what stood before me was Eve in all her goth attire, and Shane, well Shane took my breath away and not because he looks like an angel in disguise but because at the moment, he looked mad, no furious even hell there isn't a word for it. But as i looked into his eyes all i saw now was dissapointment and for some strange reason my heart felt like it expand then dropped to my stomach.

"Soooooooo" Eve said with one hell of a cocky grin on her face, "Who's this hunk"

"Yeah who the hell is he" Shane said in a voice full of ice. I had to compose my self to stop from flinching. Joey just looked between me and Shane and he must of felt something because he got that famous face expression that said 'Hey dude this is my girlfriend, and i am going to stick it in your face'. Now that really peed me off so i gave him one of my 'Don't you even think about it' hate glare. He got the picture and stuck out his hand.

"Hey" He said "My names Joey and i am now, thanks to Claire giving me another try at being her boyfriend." At the mention of this i saw Shane flinch in the corner of my eye, but apparently so had Joey because to rub it in even more he bent over and kissed me. I couldn't help but compare him to Shane, i mean when Joey kisses me it's just well.. normal whereas when Shane kisses me it's full on WOW, holy hell in july seriously it's like fireworks going off everywere and my skin is like fire. I realise i am still kissing him when i pulled back and before i knew it my hand had swung forward and slapped him full on in the face.

Joey's hand snapped sideways and when he looked at me i saw something that scared me, really scared me i can't even describe it i just know i never ever want to see that again. But just as my kiss earlier on it was over before it had even had a chance to hatch.

i vaugly heard Eve's shocked gasp but it was Shane that caught my attention, he was, he was, he was... LAUGHING and not only that but in Joey's face. Now i felt sorry for Shane because Joey hate's people laughing at him, Just as i thought this Joey stood up and came face to face with Shane with pure fury in his eyes and Shane well, Shane just looked happy.

I frowned and Eve saw were i was looking and whispered in my ear " Don't worry Joey won't get hurt... too much" I just shook my head and said ;

"I'm not bothered about Joey getting hurt i am bothered about Shane getting hurt and why the hell is that boy smiling" I looked around the room and saw we had everyone's attention becuase at this moment all 4 of us were stood up.

Eve laughed and said "Oh believe me if i was you, i would get your BOYFRIEND" she empathized giving me a curious look "Out of here before Shane gets really mad, and Shane is smilling because he loves a good fight and hasn't really had on in a long time" Just as she say's this, Joey's hand snaps forward and hits Shane square in the face, I scream and shouted

"Joey stop it" But shane was still stood there and said very calmy which was almost as scary as the look i had seen in Joey's eyes earlier and said "Yeah Joey stop it, didn't you hear your girlfriend," He stepped forward which now made them face to face and said "Or are you really fighting me because you know Claire doesn't love you anymore, when she really likes me, because .. oh yeah me and he kissed last night" Eve gassped, but i wasnt looking at her i was looking at Joey for his reaction and his reaction was to...

Yupppp just as i flipping guessed. He rugby takled Shane into the next table, just as Shane was recovering from the fall, Joey's hand connected with his face multiple times and i just couldn't stand it any longer, I dived forward and grabbed Joey's hand just as he went to blow another punch and pulled him of Shane, he tried to throw me off and miscalculated because, when he thought i had fallen (which i might add i hadn't) he threw the next punch and it landed yup just as YOU guessed right in my face. I went flying into the next table,.

I heard Eve scream "You Bastxxxx. I am going to fxxxxg rip you head off, you dont just go hitting girls" She dived at him but somebody held he back, i looked back and the was Michael. Somebody was trying to pull me up and keppt asking me silly questions so i smacked them over the head. "Hey" Shane complained "I am only trying to flipping help"

"Just showing my love hun" I said with a sexy smile. This peed Joey off so he dived forward to hit Shane and quite possibly me, but somebody stood infront of us and said in a low and cold voice "Thats enough Mr Howard, you have not only caused trouble in MY shop, but you have ruined My tables and My furniture, and you have also hurt Miss Danvers. Never come to My shop again or i will be forced to remove you personally and you know what that means" He kept taking little steps to Joey and was now in his face. He was dressed in a white button up shirt which was tucked into some light black slacks and combat boots on, and overall he looked like a hippy. I KNOW A HIPPY how cool is that. hmmm anyway,

"O-o-kay"Joey stuttered and with one murderous glare turned and stalked out the cafe, but just before he could leave i shouted "Hey Joey" He turned and looked back to which i replied "Remember when i said you got another chance" he nodded and i felt Shane flinch again "Well when i said if you loose me again i meant by hitting me, i guess old habbits die hard right. Ad if that was too subtle for you "

Just as i said that Joey launched himself out the door and Shane said very calmly "what the hell do you mean ol habbits die hard" oh lord BUSTEDDD.

I was too exausted so i say "Shane please can we talk about this at home, i have one hell of a headache, i am starving and to be honest i don't really want to be here atm."

He nodded and said "Okai babe lets go" we jsut got up and left the shop.

**Heyyaaa guyss i am afraid i might not do anymore chapters becuase i cant really think of what to write :'(**

**But it's okaii because i mightt do a story onto a different thing all together soo help me out her ae some ideas ;**

**1) Night world**

**2)Myrini and Claire**

**3)Eve and Michael**

**4)Shane and Eve :O**

**5)Michael and Claire :O**

**6) Vampire academy**

**So all the help is needed thankkkksssss :D**


	8. the after party

New and improved claire

Chapter 8

Me, Eve, Shane and Michael all got in the car and were home in 5 minutes, i was too exhausted, and could barley walk because of the punch and i had started to feel dizzy. I stood up but i think it was too fast because i felt the ground come closer but before i hit the pavement i felt strong arms circle me.

"Woooo, easy there tiger you okai" Asked a nervous shane

"yeah just tiered is all"i replied. as Shane carried me into the house my head felt too heavy so i just let my head drop on his shoulder and it just felt.. right but i heard in the distance "Dude if i was you i would stay with her tonight we dont want her having a concussion" Michael said

"Yeah okai, man night" Replied shane. He carried me all the way upstairs into my bedroom and dropped me on my bed, "Right i will be back in 5 minutes i am going to get changed and you need to too okai"

I just nodded, he smiled and turned to leave and asoon as he was out the door i took all of my clothed off so all i had on was my underwear when i felt somebody watching me. I spun around and sure enough there was a dark shadown in the corner of my bedroom. Usually i would stay and fight but right now i never had the strength so instead i sucked in a hell of a breath but before any sound could come out my attacker flew across the room and rugby tackled me into the wall.

my head hit the wall with a loud bang and i saw stars, my breath woushed out of me and i had to take a minute to gain my breath. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see joey stood there smilling at me.

"Hey babe, loving the new look, hope you dont mind me having a feel" he said sarcasticly whilst running his hands up and down my body, i new i wouldnt be able to get out of his grip so i did the only thing i could think of and that was to kiss him. It caught him of guard which is what i wanted and i took the chance to knee him were the sun dont shine. He moaned out in pain and doubled over but i never had the chance to think because i launched myself across the room to the door, flung it open and screamed "SHANE, MICHAEL HELP" with that Joey dived out of the door and into me but because i was stood at the top of the stairs we both went flying down them, I faugley remember Shane running out of his bedroom and i saw the shocked expression on his face as he tried to get to me but failed and i heard micheal and eves screams. But the last thing i heard before i blacked out was Joey saying "If i cant have you baby no one can".

**Sooo yeahhh this was a bit of a jump and i dont know weather to do it again because it sounds stupidd but what do you all think :)**


End file.
